


Deeper Than This

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst and Porn, Breeding, Couch Sex, Emotional Porn, F/M, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Impregnation, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Interfacing, Sleepy Cuddles, fem!Markus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: Genderbend FicFEM!MARKUS/CONNOR《《《■■■》》》There was no way for them to be able to have children, even with the recent developments of their parts. Trying to replicate something as delicate as a womb was tricky muchless controversial amongst many groups. It was in development, but all current tests had failed. It only served to upset Mavis futher as her desire grew.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Deeper Than This

**Author's Note:**

> In companion to my wonderful sis with her own Connie/Markus fic, I'm making my own Mavis/Connor fic lmao. 
> 
> Heed the tags and enjoy!

Mavis squirmed in her seat, curled up in a ball holding a pillow close to her chest. Tears threatened to fall down her face as her stress levels spiked hearing Connor enter their home. His footsteps padded across the hall and into the living room. 

"Mavis?" Connor called out.

He sat on the edge of the couch, of course he saw how high Mavis' stress levels were. He reached out to Mavis deeply worried for her as she curled up further up on herself. Connor flinched back slightly not wanting Mavis' stress levels to rise anymore than it was.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Connor asked, he sat on the floor close to Mavis looking into her sad eyes. 

Mavis didn't speak, couldn't even. Shame filled her gut. For all her power as Jericho's leader and face of her people's freedom. The desire that ran through her body was almost frightening. Connor's scent through her olfactory sensors and his adorable puppy face that found its way in her vision made the desire run deeper. 

"Mav...babe please. I haven't seen you like this in a long time." Connor stated, his chin rested on cushion of the couch, their noses just about touching one another. 

How he wanted to hold her, touch her, and tell her everything was going to be okay. They had been together for years since the revolution and they had gained their freedoms. They had been through the best and worst of it and made stronger together in the end, yet Mavis didn't feel like it in the moment. 

Her dreams. Her rogue thoughts. The way she looked at other women, human women, holding their children. The way they played with them or held them in their stomachs yet to be born. Mavis wanted it. Wanted to be a mother, hold and carry Connor's children. Hear their little ones laugh and call out to them with smiles on their faces every time they came back home from work. 

Despite it all, she was still an android in the end. There was no way for them to be able to have children, even with the recent developments of their parts. Trying to replicate something as delicate as a womb was tricky muchless controversial amongst many groups. It was in development, but all current tests had failed. It only served to upset Mavis futher as her desire grew. She first noticed it by her insatiable hunger for Connor as soon as he got home or any time they had a moment alone. Everytime Mavis would jump Connor's chassis and ride him to completion with his name on her lips and his hands holding her hips tight enough to leave an imprint. Mavis squirmed again, the mood in the room changed as Connor saw the desire in her eyes. 

"What's holding you back, Mav?" Connor asked, his voice low both full of worry and want for his love. 

Mavis felt her core burn hot and her panties wet. Her blue, green eyes unable to look away from Connor's brown ones. How beautiful they shined in the sunlight whenever it hit them just right like raw honey. Mavis tensed she would love something else raw right in that moment, her desire reaching its peak. Spilling over as she pulled Connor by the hair into a deep kiss. 

The purr from Connor's lips as he gladly accepted it. Their teeth biting each other's lips, tongues tasting one another, hands slipping and pulling at one another's hair. Connor pulled a little harder, gaining himself a lovely moan from Mavis' lips, watching her body squirm, and her hands pull at his shirt. He tsked as he pushed her down back onto the couch. His stare back at her cold, yet Mavis knew his tells and felt a shiver run up her spine at the look in his eyes. 

"Tell me, Mavis. What do you want? Tell me,  _ you filthy deviant. _ " Connor growled. 

Mavis groaned as his words made her core ache, her panties soaking wet if they already weren't. 

"Y-you." She answered breathlessly. "You. Please. Take me, make me yours. Great big hunter..." 

Mavis yelped as Connor pulled the pillow right from her hands throwing it onto the floor. Connor crawled ontop of her as his hands found their way holding onto Mavis' plump ass, pressing their hips together. Connor loved watching how Mavis trembled beneath him in moments like so. The desire so deep inner eyes, it felt almost all consuming. 

"What else? There's something else.  **_Mav_ ** ." Connor purred. 

His hips rolled against hers as he stared into her eyes. Connor's hands squeezed Mavis' ass both their bodies shuttering at the sensation. One of Connor's hands slipped away and under Mavis' shirt palming her breast teasing her nipple. The groan from her lips as her body arched into his touch, it felt so good yet not enough. Mavis needed more, she knew Connor was only toying with her. 

" **Tell me.** I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me Mavis." Connor groaned. 

She could feel his cock twitch and pulse against her even through the layers. Her hands were clenched in the cushions as she moaned against him. The twisting arousal, yet guilt that filled Mavis she couldn't hold it back any longer. 

"You!" Mavis repeated, before she quickly added. "I want you to fill me, b-breed me. I-I want you, Con. So- much. Please. I want to hold something that's ours, your child within me. Please!" 

Mavis whimpered pathetically as she finished, Connor's hands slid to her sides. His look at her intense as he stopped rolling his hips. Mavis looked at him worried she made a mistake at least till a smirk crossed Connor's face. 

"I knew it. The way you looked at those children, looked at those woman so full." Connor chuckled, he kissed Mavis' lips reassuring her as he laid more kisses down her jaw and neck. "I do too, we'll figure something out. We always do." 

Connor gave Mavis his signature wink. Her mind empty as she couldn't hardly process muchless whimper at the knowledge of knowing Connor wanted children too. Especially as Connor skillfully rolled them over so she was ontop.

"You know what to do." Connor groaned as his cock twitched in his pants.

Mavis felt her thirium heart flutter and pound in excitement. Their clothes came off quick as Connor just about ripped them off of Mavis. Her cunt was soaking wet against his cock teasing him before Mavis slipped it inside herself not wasting any time in having her way with her love. 

The moans that echoed off the walls as Mavis was filled to the brim of Connor's cock. His hands palmed Mavis' breast as her thick thighs held him tight. 

"Fuck Mav!" Connor moaned. 

Her walls milking Connor riding him for all he was worth. 

"That's it Mav. Fuck...going to fill you over and over again. I swear it." Connor growled, his fingers teasing her nipples making her cry out. 

The way her walls fluttered around him, Connor knew Mavis was close. His hands let her breast go as he moved them down to her hips and thighs. He moved Mavis just so that a scream tore through her lips as he hit her sweet spot. Connor shuttered and growled, his nails dug into Mavis' synthetic skin nearly drawing blue blood as her walls held him like a vice as she came. 

"Connor!" Mavis moaned. 

He took the opportunity to keep moving as he thrust up into her, his balls pulled tight as he felt he was close. Mavis knew it, from the way his brow scrunched up in the cutest way even in the moment and the way his cock twitched hard within her. 

"Fill me, Connor. Please...breed me. Fuck...baby." Mavis groaned.

She screamed again. Her voice glitched as Connor's fingers toyed with her clit, her vision as well, and her body shook as Connor drove her over the edge. The amount of diluted thirium that squirted across their hips and Connor's stomach was almost obscene as Mavis came again. Her eyes rolled back as Connor came alongside her, his hips thrusted rough up against hers as he gave her everything he had. 

Connor caught Mavis in time as she fell against his chest. 

"Whoa. Careful there love." Connor cooed.

He brushed her thick kinky hair out of the way, the look in her eyes as she came down from her high was beautiful. His hand tracing the colum of Mavis' spine. Connor bit his lip as Mavis moved again. 

"Insatiable little minx." Connor groaned. 

"You made a promise." Mavis fired back. 

"As you wish." Connor purred.

Connor flipped them over onto to the floor, while the landing was rough Mavis didn't mind in the least as she held onto Connor. A smile and laugh crossed between them before Connor pulled Mavis' legs off of him spreading her wide as he moved. The sloppy sounds of their cum and hips coming together along with their moans filled the room again. Connor leaned forward grasping Mavis' nipple in his mouth as he moved sucking hard. 

"Con...Con! Fuck...baby yes!" Mavis cried out. 

His hips didn't loose a beat as he felt close again along with Mavis. Her walls holding him tight, he didn't stop even as they came again. Their fans overhearing and their bodies covered in artificial sweat to help their bodies cool down. Connor could feel it between them, the way his hair fell across his line of sight. The awed look on Mavis' face as she came again and he filled her. 

Mavis pulled Connor down into a fierce kiss, his tongue slipping between her lips. Connor rocked into her slowly this time. He let go of Mavis'legs letting them wrap around his waist and their hands intertwined with each other. 

"Your beautiful." Connor moaned. 

The sight of Mavis before him as he leaned his forehead against hers, as she looked fucked and begging for more below him was sheared into his mind. Connor found a deep part of him mournful of the fact a child wasn't possible between them. How he wished for it, hoped someday it would be a possibility in their favor. Their synthetic skin peeled back and the room glowed a soft cool blue, their thoughts, feelings, and sensations shared all in a second that felt like forever between them. 

Connor groaned as he felt Mavis in every way and vice versa. Mavis whimpered knowing and feeling Connor's thoughts, she vaguely felt tears run down the sides of her face. Connor of course kissed the tears away as he thrusted just a little deeper and hard each time making her see glitches across her vision. 

Mavis cried out in surpise as Connor left her, his cock slipping out leaving her empty and cum slowly slipping out. Connor was quick of course as he turned her to her side and thrusted back inside deeper than ever. Mavis felt her eyes roll back again as she felt Connor hit something deep within, something much more sensitive as she moaned and rolled her hips against him. Their bodies met in the middle everytime in unison. Their bodies, hearts, and minds melding together as they came again. A deep electrical shock shook them both as it overwhelmed their senses interfaced together yet again. 

"Mavis…" Connor moaned like a prayer.

It was disorienting as Mavis let go suddenly as she grabbed Connor's ass, making him yelp in surpise this time. 

"Right there. Yes!" Mavis held Connor firmly in hand. 

His own slipped between her legs playing with her clit again. The screams filled pleasure echoed in the room again as Mavis came hard again, dripping all over Connor's hand and the floor. Connor buried his face into Mavis' neck as he came one final time. Their bodies trembling against one another and warnings flashed across their displays of overheating and their bodies low on thirium. 

Mavis noticed an extra message on her display before Connor soothingly rubbed her sore synthetic muscles. A pleased hummed filled her throat as Connor coaxed her into statis. His cock still buried inside of her, Connor held Mavis in his arms kissing her neck and shoulders. He smiled as he slowly followed behind her into stasis. 

《《《■■■》》》

Mavis woke up sluggishly to Connor nudging her awake. Her body was warm and comfy wrapped up in the blankets of their bed. 

"Hey sleepy head." Connor chuckled. 

Mavis hummed weakly as her thirium was still low, of course Connor was more than ready to provide as he handed her a warm cup of thirium cocoa. He helped her sit up and held her body close to his nuzzling his face into her bunch of curls. Mavis purred content as the warm new thirium passed through her system, the levels going back to normal the more she drank. 

"I love you." Connor spoke, the fondness in his voice clear. 

Mavis felt all warm and fuzzy inside and not just from the thirium. 

"Love you too." She smiled. 

The time passed slowly as the Mavis noticed some more things along her display. A new prompt. An update. One that had been downloading over the night from the time stamp that showed. Mavis' brow furrowed as she recounted the events from the night before with a blush on her cheeks. If she already hadn't been fucked in every way possible she would of been teasing Connor at the moment, but she didn't as she was focused on the update at hand. Right around the time the interfaced in the middle of their love making. 

Connor spoke to her, but Mavis didn't hear a thing as her mind could only come up with one conclusion to the update. It couldn't be….could it?

"Hey Con?" Mavis asked with a small voice. 

Connor instantly noticed the change in her voice and the way she tensed slightly underneath his fingers. He pulled away slightly looking into her blue, green eyes. 

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. 

"I-I think we need to go see a doc." She answered nervously. "Nothtings broken….just I want something checked." 

Connor looked a Mavis confused. 

"I'll call a taxi while we change." He answered kissing her lips and taking the cup from her hands. 

Connor ran all the probabilities in his mind, the sheer chance Mavis was carrying anything within her near impossible if it wasn't for the fact she was a direct product of Elijah Kamski himself instead of Cyberlife Industries production line. 

Kamski the elusive man himself who underhandedly helped them gain their freedom both within and out of their minds and as people. Connor wouldn't put it past the man to develop such a thing, but for as old as Mavis was…

Getting to the android clinic as soon as possible the couple stuck close together. Everyone was surprised and in a hurry to help them especially to run every diagnostic possible on Mavis per her orders. 

Hearing the news it shocked everyone to the core. Mavis was pregnant. Hearing the news she about screamed as she balled her eyes out in happiness at the news. Connor in contrary was stock still in shock till Mavis tackled him. 

The update even managed to finish as she cried and held into Connor. 

>RK1000 UNIT (3%)

From there on it listed all the properties to their little one on her display. Mavis held Connor's hand interfacing with him showing off the new info. The joy filled smile that crossed his face and the tears that finally fell from his eyes seeing it. 

It was the least to say word spread quicker than ever at the news. It wasn't going to be easy, but they faced harder challenges before they would again. 


End file.
